fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Luigi: Oversized Attack
Mario and Luigi: Oversized Attack was developed by AlphaDream and released by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch in 2019. Story Mario and Luigi were walking along at night along Nighttime Hill, and suddenly are attacked by a pack of Eeries, Boos, Rexs, and Ya - das. Suddenly, their leader, D. o. T. E. a. D. appears. D. o. T. E. a. D. announces his plan to to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. But, a yellow Ya - da, a green Eerie, the only Ninji (its red), a black Boo, and a purple Rex stay behind. They say that they are huge fans of Mario and "Weegee", and that they didn't like D. o. T. E. a. D. anyway. They say that they should get to the Mushroom Kingdom before it gets destroyed. Suddenly, a small pack of 8 Goombas attack, and TUTORIAL BATTLE! After it's over, you travel to the Mushroom Kingdom, and find out it has been conquered by D. o. T. E. a.D.. D. D. o. T. E. a. D. announces that they need the 980 Mineral Suns, and then he'll think about it. The crew go on their mission to save the Mushroom Kingdom. After defeating Overheated Wiggler in Doom Desert, he joins your team. Controls A - Jump. B - Swipe. Up + B - Swap out the current character for another character. To swap out characters in battle, you have to hit the Swap Block. Left, Right, Down, Up - Move. Down IN BATTLE - Crouch. A IN BATTLE - Select attack. L - Use a Double Move. IN BATTLE ONLY R - Speed up, attack down. IN BATTLE ONLY Battle Gameplay In battle, you have 8 choices (a block for each). Flee Block, Triple Attack Block, Attack Block, Item Block, Special Block, Crazy Block, Swap Block, and Blood Block. Swap Block swaps the character your fighting as (purple Rex, yello Ya - da, red Ninji, Mario, Luigi, black Boo, and Overheated Wiggler AKA PR, Y-YD, RN, M, L, BB, OW, GE) The Attack Block makes that character attack and looks different depending on the character. The Triple Attack Block makes 3 characters do their normal attack at the same time at the cost of 1/4 of your TP (Team Points). The Item Block lets you use an item. The Special Block lets you perform a special attack at the cost of TP. The Crazy Block uses up all TP but makes you x2 stronger for 5 turns. The Blood Block lets you use a very powerful attack at the cost of HP. List Of Double Attacks * Eerie Spooktacular: Uses 10 TP. Unlocked at level 5. Involves Eerie moving in a zigzag pattern towards Black Boo, and when he reaches black Boo the player must press A to make BB explode, sending GE straight towards the enemy. Then, if the player presses B just before GE hits the enemy, it will make GE incredibly fast. * Charging Ninja Crew: Uses 18 TP. Unlocked when you get OW. Involves RN going underground. OW starts dashing forwards, and if the player presses A when RN is under OW it will make RN jump out from underground, launching OW up into the sky. RN will begin moving left and right, and the player must use the L and R buttons to make OW land on RN. If you do that, OW will bounce of RN and onto the enemy. * Rex Crystal XPLODE: Uses 35 TP. Unlocked at level 35. Involves Y-YD moving left and right in the air. The player must control PR as PR moves left and right, catching Y-YD. Your goal is to catch and throw Y-YD into the air as many times as possible, before you face towards the enemy and press R to throw Y-YD at them. * Overheating Explosion: Uses 30 TP. Unlocked at level 30. Involves OW dashing forward from a distance while BB is standing near the enemy, a meter can be seen in the showing how near OW will be to BB. The Player must press A numerously to make OW dash faster to do more damage, and when OW is near BB, press B at the right time for BB to hop onto OW. By doing that, BB will explode when OW runs over the enemy, causing incredible damage. * Swim On, Spooky Boo!: Uses 30 TP. Unlocked at level 45. Involves the battlefield being filled with water. OW must move around. BB will be in a random place. The player must make OW move towards BB. When OW touches BB, BB will turn slightly orange and will teleport somewhere else. The goal is to make OW run into BB as many times as possible. Depending on how many times OW ran into BB, it will create clones of BB that will all charge forward at the enemy, followed by OW. Also, D. o. T. E. a. D. stands for 'D'estroyer 'o'f 'T'he 'E'lements 'a'nd 'D'imensions. Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games